Pool Play
by Normal Doesn't Exist
Summary: A day at the pool can lead to a lot of...well it can lead to a lot. From huge hammers to hair dye, the fun just doesn't stop Crack fic, NOT YAOI OOC OCs its back in action! Yay!
1. Chapter 1

POOL PLAY 

Story for: **Kimmy-1016**

Disclaimer: I don`t own Naruto. If I did I would not have to go to some sucky school and I would be able to draw *sigh* good for you Masashi Kishimoto

AN/warnings: funny violence, HUGE hammers, and some OOC at the end

One day at the local pool Iruka and Kakashi where watching Sasuke and Naruto play in the pool. There was an evil look on Sasuke's face, and he went underwater. He pulled Naruto under seconds later. When they came back up Sasuke jumped out of the pool holding Naruto`s swim trunks! Sasuke ran and Naruto yelled, "SASUKE YOU TEME! COME BACK HERE!"

When Iruka realized what happened, he brought a HUGE hammer, the head almost as big as him! He chased Sasuke through most of the village. Once they were near the woods, they passed Tsunade who became angry and began chasing them both.

When Iruka finally caught Sasuke, they were deep in the woods. He flattened him like an accordion after taking the shorts. Iruka stuck out his tongue like a little kid and said "gotcha!" then BAM! Tsunade knocked both of them out with one hit!

Five hours later, they started to wake up. The y were confused-how had they gotten out here, why were they asleep, and why did Iruka have a pair of swim trunks in his hand…NARUTO! HE'S STILL IN THE POOL! They both took off –Iruka grabbed Sasuke by his ear-at inhuman speed back in the direction of the pool. When they arrived, they saw Naruto at the bottom of the pool, blue and shriveled up. Iruka jumped in, still holding Sasuke by his ear, to rescue poor little Naru-chan. He pulled them out again and proceeded to perform CPR.

When Naruto regained consciousness, he looked at both of them then at himself. He snatched his shorts from Iruka and then just stared at them. All at once, he began beating Sasuke while yelling obscenities at both he and Iruka.

A couple of days passed and Naruto's plan for revenge against Sasuke was complete. His great plan was to trap Sasuke. Since girls are always chasing him he'll be mauled and molested by all of his fan-girls! Hehe hehe…*clears throat*… he'll never see it coming! Believe it! The next day after school, Naruto set his plan in motion. He announced one of his usual challenges to Sasuke, but this time, instead of attacking outright, he let a clone attack leading the unsuspecting boy to a post in the middle of the field. There, the real Naruto appeared from behind; he trapped him. Naruto proceeded to tie him securely to the post, smiled, then disappeared in a puff of smoke after yelling "OH MY GOD SASUKE'S TIED TO A POST!" in the high-pitched voice of his sexy jutsu.

The real Naruto (I'm serious this time ^-^) watched as a huge swarm of girls-and the occasional guy-came screaming and yelling, surrounding the dark-haired brunette. Sasuke yelled at the top of his lungs: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU DOBE!" breaking out of the ninja rope with a psychotic glint in his eye. Naruto's eyes widened and he took off towards Iruka's home.

When Sasuke arrived, seeing his anger Iruka questioned him. He replied, "He tied me up so they could kill me. Now I'm going to kill HIM! "

"What…" he didn't get a chance to finish as Sasuke launched himself at the blonde who had been smirking behind Iruka's back.

Kakashi appeared, everyone wondering where he came from, and grabbed Sasuke by the ear. "Come on. Let's take a walk." Sasuke started to squirm and whine like a two year-old having a temper tantrum. His whining steadily rose and the others could hear him saying, "I wanna kill him! I wanna kill him! Lemme go!"

Naruto laughed evilly causing Iruka to look at him. "Ruka-chan can you buy me some ramen?" he asked putting on the innocent look he knew Iruka couldn't resist.

**AN: sorry about any errors. Please review…I know Sasu would never do such a thing but it was just too cute and funny to resist. ^_^…chibi Sasu having a tantrum… too cute*passes out***


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I found a magic lamp and called for the genie. I asked him for ownership of Naruto and he laughed in my face…needless to say Naruto isn't mine

Story for: **Kimmy-1016**

Three days later

Sasuke smirked as he closed the door to his house. He was going to get his revenge. _That dobe won't know what hit him. _He had a plan that would be ten times worse than what the blonde idiot had done to him. It had taken some time to prepare but it would all be worth it. Naruto would think twice before messing with the Uchiha again.

It had been easy to set up without notice as Naruto was rarely home. Most of the time, he was at the training ground. Of course, it would have been suspicious if Sasuke had stopped showing up so he had a clone do the work. It was a little difficult to pull off but he had managed. They didn't have a mission today-Kakashi was taking a "vacation"; what kind of ninja does that-so of course the dobe had issued the standard challenge. It played right into my plan.

_Twenty minutes later_

Across from Naruto's apartment was a bush; this is where I hid. As time passes, I grow impatient. _What is he doing? He is supposed to be at the training ground in 5 minutes. Come on idiot. I'll wait all day if I have to…but I'd rather not. _By chance, there is motion from the apartment. _Finally. _There is a loud swear then signs of a rush. Sasuke smirks thinking _Usuratonkachi; you would oversleep. _Sasuke then feels a hand on his shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

Shikamaru had just been passing by on an errand for his mother. It was too troublesome by his standards but that woman was _scary._ When he spotted Sasuke, smirking to himself behind a bush in front of Naruto's apartment it sparked his interest. _What is he up to?…interesting; I never thought he would do something like that…whatever that is. . _I was curious though so asked. He turned around looking at me as if I'd just caught him dressed like a girl with a frilly dress or whatever._ Mendokuse. _"Are you going to answer or just stare at me?

At this, Sasuke finally regained his composure. "…I'm getting the idiot back for what he did." Or maybe not, Sasuke normally would not pause. "With interest of course. He has to learn. **No one messes with **_**Sasuke Uchiha.**_ He says this with a dark, creepy aura surrounding him. _Mendokuse. Why do girls like him…it's obvious he's crazy. It's too troublesome to think about. _Apparently, he wants me to watch because while I was thinking he pulled me down into the bushes with him.

Two minutes later, right as I'm about to excuse myself before my mother comes searching, here comes a loud crash from the apartment. Following are more crashes and indecipherable yells that I assume are curses. This continues for a few minutes before there is an abrupt silence. _What did he do to Naruto. It sounded brutal. These two are troublesome. I hope he's not hurt. _Interrupting the silence, a scream of "TEME!" could be heard a mile away. A short, evil snicker escapes from Sasuke. _I'm going to go now. Whatever this is, I don't want to get involved._

"What are you two doing?" We both jump, shocked. _What is going on today? First, I manage to shock Sasuke, then we're taken by surprise. What kind of ninja _are_ we?_

"Asuma-sensei…we were just…uhhh…" He raises his eyebrows but doesn't comment.

"What were you doing on this side of the village any way?" I ask.

"Visiting with Kurenai. You?"

"Errands for mom. Then I got roped into this somehow…" The loud slam of a window being opened is heard. We all demonstrate our ninja capabilities with how fast we disappear from sight. We see Naruto jump out of his window; his landing is rough. Kurenai, Asuma-sensei, and I can only stare in shock and disbelief at what we see. No way is this real; it can't be.

Finally recovering from their shock, the two sensei give me a look.

"Don't look at me. It wasn't my doing." They turn to Sasuke look still intact. When he doesn't respond-his eyes still in the direction Naruto went- they speak.

"You shouldn't have done that. Nothing god will come of it"

"Hn."

"It might cause problems within your team…and he looks like…"

"…who does he look like?"

"Never mind…we should get going. Oh, don't say I didn't warn you when this blows up in your face."

"Hn." I swear it's as if he's on autopilot. It works for him though. When they leave, Sasuke stands at last. When he begins walking away, I pause until he's several feet away.

"You two really are troublesome. This will cause problems." He just smirks in a way only he can then replies, "We'll see what the dobe has then." He thinks it'll be fun. _For how long though. Whatever. They can handle themselves. I should hurry before she comes searching for me. I _do not _want to get her angry._

"Mendokuse."

**AN: Sorry for any errors. This isn't beta'd but I try my best. My chapters are pretty short but they should get longer…hopefully. I have another idea for a fanfic. Check it out on my profile.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own twenty cars, 600 sq ft of property, Naruto, Nick Jonas, and a toothbrush. Of course, only one of these is true. They used to be but unfortunately, the Devil took them, gave them to others, and erased everyone's memories of the widely known genius named Sara…it sucks man -_- he gave Naruto to Masashi Kishimoto so I'm forced to give all the credit to him.

Story for: **Kimmy-1016**

_Naruto_

_I'm going to kill him. I'll tear him limb from limb, feed it to him, and then let him heal so I can torture him slowly to his death. If the teme thinks I'm done with him he has another think coming…people probably think I'm worshiping that stupid demon Kyuubi…HE'S DEAD. As soon as I find him he'll feel my rage. I'll show him what it takes to make an Uchiha fear for his life. I'll make his traitor of a brother look like a saint in his eyes once I'm finished._

"Naruto! What in the heck happened to you?" Sakura asked. "I've been trying to get your attention as soon as I realized it was you! What-"

"Not now Sakura!" I answer harshly "I've got someone I have to find." I'm still walking as I speak. Then I pause. "Actually, Sakura, have seen Sasuke-teme?"

"Umm…last time I saw him he was walking toward your place. I'd thought maybe you two were going to train or something." _Of course. Figures he would want to watch. He was probably watching the whole time with that stupid smirk on his face. He is SO going to pay. _

"Thanks Sakura-chan!" Walking away, I respond enthusiastically now that I know which direction to go. _Get ready teme. I'm coming for you. This will be a day neither of us will ever forget. Believe it!_

"Idiot. Pay more attention to your surroundings. How can you claim to be a ninja when you can't even do something this simplistic?"

"YOU BASTARD! I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY TO DO THIS TO MY HAIR! YOU'LL PAY EVERY SECOND FOR THE REST OF YOUR VERY, VERY SHORT LIFE! BELIEVE IT! IT'LL BE SO HARSH YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE IT CAME FROM ME. BUT, YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO PROCESS THAT BECAUSE OF THE GRUELING PAIN I'M GOING TO PUT YOU THROUGH! I'LL PROLONG THAT PAIN UNTIL YOU DIE A MISERABLE DEATH WORTHY ONLY OF A TEME LIKE YOU! I'LL ENJOY EVERY SINGLE MOMENT OF IT TOO!

"Hn. Process, grueling, miserable, and prolong. Pretty fancy words coming from an idiot like you. Of course, you're not as stupid as everyone thinks." He smirks "I'm looking forward to seeing you try_. Show me _what you're capable of Usuratonkachi."

I swear, only he can insult and compliment someone in 5 super-short sentences. Wait…he thinks I'm smart…then why does he…and…aahh! Why couldn't I just stay angry? The teme is WAY too confusing. _I need ramen…time to see Iruka-sensei. Or maybe Kakashi…nah, I don't want to deal with him and he'll probably just keep me waiting for hours anyway. Iruka-sensei it is._

Twenty minutes later…

"I can't believe I forgot he was teaching a class. He would have blown my head off if it weren't for Konohamaru. Kami, I can't believe Iruka-sensei didn't know who I was. I knew I looked bad but him to not recognize me…that teme is definitely going to pay!

_Flashback_

"IRUKA-SENSEI! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT THE TEME _DID _TO ME!" Naruto yelled as he slammed the classroom door open. "_LOOK _AT…me…oops, I forgot-"

He was cut off as a kunai was embedded into the wall next to him. "Who are you?" Iruka questioned in a slightly scary serious voice.

"Geez, it's me Iruka-sensei! NARUTO! _YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME?" I was hurt. Iruka-sensei knew me better than anyone. If _he_ didn't even recognize me, no one will. IF HE WASN'T DEAD BEFORE, HE IS NOW. I MIGHT HAVE TO FIND OROCHIMARU AND LEARN THE RE-ANIMATION JUTSU JUST SO I CAN KILL HIM OVER AND OVER AGAIN! "_I thought that at least you would know who I am." I murmured, turning back the way I came.

"Naruto! I'm so sorry! I didn't…I mean…what happened to you?"

"That stupid teme! He took it to far! I'll kill him whenever I find him!

"How did he…I can't even imagine…?"

"have you seen Kakashi-sensei? He should know where he is."

Blushing, Iruka-sensei replied "umm…he left a little while ago…he went towards the training grounds. Something about rigorous training. Though I kind of doubt…" He trailed off realizing that Naruto was already gone. _That boy…those boys…are something else entirely. Exactly what kind of relationship do they have anyway?_

_Sasuke_

_I thought I would've seen the dobe by now. I still can't understand how that idiot is a ninja and he forgets he can sense my chakra to find me. If he had, it wouldn't have taken so long for him find me. I bet he was just walking around town like the dobe he is. He even went to the academy. To Iruka I bet. At least he has enough sense to ask an actual ninja. Idiot._

"TEME! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! I'M GOING TO-"

"Idiot what happened to you?" It would be better to pretend I don't know; watch him flounder for a second.

"What?... don't act like you don't know! You did it! I know you did! It had to be…"

"Where's your proof? Why would I waste my time with something so stupid and childish?" _Actually…I'd like to know that too…Hn. It's the Dobe's fault. He's too amusing for his own good. Especially when he's angry…maybe I _have _been spending to much time with Kakashi…___

"I DON'T NEED PROOF! I KNOW IT WAS YOU…I'M PRETTY SURE IT WAS YOU! I'LL JUST HAVE TO BEAT THE TRUTH OUT OF YOU!"

"Hn. As if you could. Someone like you could never beat me. You_ are _a dobe after all. " I could tell he was kind of shocked at that. _You'd think he'd be used to it by now._

"YOU'RE DEAD!" He charged at me. He never learns that most of the time the head-on attacks he uses won't work. _Should I let this continue or end it now? I've been bored all day but I don't feel like fighting for long…that's a first usually I love beating the idiot. Hmm…another 5 minutes and then I'll end it. _

Naruto continued his attack. He came at me with all he had but it didn't seem like he was making any difference. His anger grew and he sped up catching me off guard. We somehow found ourselves on the ground; Naruto on top of me our lips touching…_wait…what the heck? _Before I knew it, Naruto had been thrown across the training grounds and smashing headfirst into a tree before falling to the ground. _I may have overreacted a bit but my body acted on its own. It was _just_ a natural reaction!...who exactly am I trying to convince anyway?_

Naturally none of these frantic thoughts showed on my face. As an Uchiha I was a master of my emotions. _Well, showing them at least. Why isn't he getting up anyway?_

It seemed I'd spoken(thought) too soon. He began to get up. "Teme…you didn't have to throw me that far or _hard_. i swear, you might have broken something."

"Hn."

"You really are a bastard-Uchiha you know that right?"

"Hn."

Okay …so there was a little yaoi there…give me a break. I couldn't help it besides it happened in the original(though in a totally different way…I guess) *sigh* please review! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

AN: there are some minor changes in chapter 3 they aren't significant but they're there…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto not me although I'd love if it was, but it'd be totally different if it was…

Sasuke

Surprisingly, Naruto didn't charge again. He just came over and plopped down beside me. I expected him to at least launch into a neverending display of his vocal skills. Kami knows he's usually never quiet more than a minute at the most. He didn't. he just sat there staring at me. More time passed and the tense silence continued. _I can't take this._

"Dobe. Your eyes are going to fall out."

There was another beat of silence before he broke it with his laughter; laughing so hard tears kept forming at the corners of his eyes no matter how much he wiped earning a raised eyebrow from me.

"I…I never thought…I'd hear something…something like that..coming from your mouth. You actually said something stpider than I'd say." He supplied an answer, still laughing, to the silent question.

"…You realize you just admitted you're stupid." I waited to see his reaction to this statement. He was too unpredictable at the moment for me to foresee what he would say or do.

"I DID NOT TEME!"

"Hn."

"Do NOT answer me in monosyllabic words!"

"A big word for an idiot like you."

"Stop calling me that! I'm not an idiot! You're the one who never says more than ten words in a sentence!"

"I choose not to. I can if I wanted to. You, however, couldn't if you tried"

"TEME!"

"would you stop yelling. You're starting to be as annoying as Sakura."

"HEY! Wait…you think Sakura is more annoying than me? Sakura's annoying…?"

"Who isn't annoying Dobe?"

"Teme, one of these days I'll be able to stay mad at you. When that day comes you're dead."

What he got in reply was one of the expected smirks and of course:

"You'll never be able to beat me at _anything_. You're welcome to try though. Its amusing watching you make a fool of yourself trying."before I disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Naruto

_When the heck did he learn how to do that? _"Kakashi-sensei! You taught him the transportaion jutsu! TEACH IT TO ME NOW!"

Kakashi

_Hmm…how did he notice I was here. _"Yeah yeah. I got it! I was going to teach you too but you were nowhere to be found. Probably got lost like me! How was the road of life? I-"

"Kakashi-sensei! Shut up and teach me already!"

_Kid, you're walking on a very thin line. I should just give you another peak at the one thousand years of death…but ruka-chan wouldn't be happy with that…*sigh* you can be a nuissance sometimes naruto…_

"Kakashi-sensei? Are you listening to me? Argh, I'm telling iruka-sensei!" Naruto smirked.

"Hey now. We don't want to do that." _I swear,he's been taking lesons from Sasuke or something. He smirked! Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be listening…_

"you know what, I'll just learn it from that pervy sage. Do you know where he is… nevermind. That was a stupid question. Where is he always? Getting 'research'. Baa-chan will have his head if she catches him." He mused walking away.

_I hope he doesn't tell iruka. That wouldn't end well for me. He can be protective over Naru-kun…Naruto would have a fit if he knew I called him that._

_Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! I ran out of ideas for this chapter…and this story period, but I'll keep trying! For kimmy1016 and all of the others who read this…though they don't review, *sad sigh* they are still appreciated. Hugs *_* oh yeah! There will be Ocs(other characters)soon! If you don't like…sorry but they'll be funny and Ocs are fun to make. I wonder how long this story will be…._


	5. Chapter 5

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I am Sara. Obviously, it's not mine.

Naruto

_Hmm…I thought he'd be here. That's strange. Maybe he finally learned not to spy on women in the baths…nah; Tsunade probably caught him. I'll have to save him if I want him to train me. Otherwise, he'll be too beat up to help me. _

Once at Tsunade's office I heard yelling coming from the room, the voice of a female directed at Jaraiya, but it wasn't Tsunade. _Hmm…_

"-I'm telling you! I won't do it! To expect me to obey this hag is too much! _" _

That's when I burst in through the door to see Jaraiya, Tsunade, and three strangers. One had short, grey hair

"Who the heck are you calling a hag you disrespectful-"

"Baa-chan! You can't kill…whoever she is. You're Hokage! Right pervy sage?"

"Heh? Why are you putting me in this? Tsunade can be a devil when angry. It's best to stay out of her way. Himi can die for all I care to get in the way!" he whispered (well tried to whisper).

"What did u say?" the two dangerously low, angry voices asked, drawing nearer with each word.

"Uhh…" _And they say I'm stupid!_

"Baa-chan. Who are these people?_"_

"Oh. This impertinent brat is Himi. Those two are Ken and Sora. They will make up team Jaraiya." Muttering under her breath, so only Naruto could hear, she added, "I feel for the boys though. They have to deal with that idiot pervert Jaraiya and that little spoiled brat."

"Hehe…I'm Naruto! The leaf village's number one hyperactive ninja since I was twelve!"

"And just how old are you now?" the girl, Himi asked.

"Fourteen. My birthday is in a few months though."

"I just turned fourteen! And my brother is thirteen."

"Cool. What about…wait…pervy sage? Will you still be able to help with my training?"

"Well I don't know-"

"You know what? You can kill him Baa-chan. I'm sure no one else will say anything. Most likely they'll be glad to have the perv gone. Except maybe Kakashi, but Iruka can take care of that easily."

"Wait what! I don't want to die yet, and not only that but …that hit me right in the heart. That was cruel!" Jaraiya tried to make the last part sound as if he was hurting, but NO ONE was convinced.

"Wow!" said the kid with the messy black hair. Ken? Yeah. "How stupid is this guy? I mean seriously! HAHAHAHAHA!" he said while trying hard not to laugh anymore, but I guess it was to tempting to resist. Next thing that happened, happened kinda fast because one minute Jaraiya was in front of him next thing you know he has a bump the size of a…a orange..no a grapefruit!

"Oww…that hurt!" he said as he was rolling around on the ground holding his grapefruit of a bump._ I have a feeling he shouldn't have done that_

"Hey! Don't hit my idiot of a brother in the head! He has brain damage! Besides, I'm only here because of him you stupid pervert! I'll leave and take the idiot with me!" _ehh…? Brother…? But they don't look anything alike…and brain damage? What does she mean by that?_

"Hey! I do NOT have brain damage!" he said with a pout, still holding the bump on his head.

"Last time I checked you were in the hospital having the doctor tell you you have brain damage YESTERDAY." _YESTERDAY? Is this guy superman or something?_

"Yeah, because of you and your stupid temper. I can't even eat ONE CHIP without you trying to put me twenty feet under!" _Is she sure she's not related to Choji instead?_

"_Uhh…twenty feet?" I asked_

"_Yeah. The regular six feet wouldn't be enough for her! She'd try to beat my coffin down twelve more feet!" _

No one could resist laughing at that. Not even the previously silent Sora. _Hmm…he's been silent ever since I got here. Maybe I can get him to talk somehow._

"Hey Sora? You've been quiet the whole time…can you speak? " I asked not sure if I had offended him on the last part, actually I meant to say that in my head but it slipped out.

His face turned a bright red and he said, "Yes I can speak! Sometimes I prefer to just watch!" His face began to return to its normal color.

"Yeah right Sora, all three of us know that at least some of that is a lie!" Ken said. Once again, he someone hit him, but this time in the arm. "Shut up Ken before I add to your brain damage!" He was about to say something else until Sora held up his fist. He quickly shut his mouth._ Wow, I kind of feel sorry for him. Having to put up with those two and the pervy sage._

"That's what I thought!" Sora said with an annoyed look on his face. Himi rolled her eyes at that. They were an interesting group. _I wonder if there'd be a problem with adding them to the Rookie 9…it'd be Rookie Twelve then…it doesn't sound as good but whatever._

"ALL OF YOU ARE DIMISSED! GET OUT YOU STUPID BRATS!"

"Hey! You guys want to meet my friends? You got lucky! They're all in the village right now!"

"Sure, why not we don't have anything better to do anyway. Right guys?" Ken said with a big-toothed grin on his face.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to look around and make new friends. What do you think Himi?"Sora said hoping to convince her try to make new friends.

"Fine…I'll go." She sighed.

_Forty minutes later_

"I think I might like it here." Ken said hands behind his head.

"Yeah. Shino and Shikamaru are pretty cool."

"Sora? Is it just because they're quiet, dark-haired, and they're names start with S?" questioned Himi.

"But then he would've liked Sasuke too. He didn't mention him did he?" I put in.

"I didn't think about that! How do you feel about Sasu-kun? Personally, I can't stand him but he's fun to irritate. Did you see his face when I called him Sasu-kun? It was hilarious!" laughed Ken.

"Shino and Shikamaru are great but they can't begin to COMPARE to Uchiha-san! NO WAY! He is remarkable!" _Oh great. Like he needs another crazy fangirl...um boy. _

"I think Shika is better! Not as good as Naru but he's smart enough!" Himi argued

"Remarkable…that's kinda a big word. Don't you think? "Ken asked

"In your dictionary it's a big word, a VERY big word." Himi laughed. Everyone laughed while Ken pouted. _I think this is the beginning of a great new friendship…why do I sound so corny?_

* * *

The end of another chapter! Yay! This one was longer too! More than three pages! Probably because this chapter was more of a collaboration with Kimmy1016 than for her…she wanted new characters which only she knew how she wanted them to act seeing how they're people in her mind and she's terrible at explaining things to me…

Kimmy: I take the last part offensive!

Sara: So? It's totally fact!

Kimmy: I don't care! You hurt my feelings and it's my story! I put a lot into this!

Sara: a lot? Yeah lots of bad grammar and unnecessary words I had to go back and correct! Anyways I think it was good work oh and this is a double posting so read the next chapter! If you want a flashback about when they met the others, tell me!

Kimmy: and review! I'M TIRED OF BEING THE ONLY ONE TO REVIEW! DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW!

Sara: yeah…what she said…Oh, and shout out to Echo Uchiha! My first non-Kimmy review! I loooove you! Hugs and kisses! (And if you don't like that…well sorry but it's about what I want! Lol, Just kidding! I'm actually thinking about writing you a oneshot of any rating as long as it doesn't involve Orochimaru in anyway unless he's dying or getting hurt…rephrased-as long as it isn't in any way that would be good for him(of course this includes his lackey Kabuto)…wow parenthesis inside of parenthesis. LOVE IT!...now I'm rambling…anyways thanks!(you have no idea how many typos in this part I had to go back and fix! Lol.) See ya next chapter! It's already there!)…yeah, that works.

Aaaaahhhh! I'm dying without internet! My addiction has been taken away!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…but I do own a toothbrush, which isn't as good as owning Naruto*Sigh*.

_The next day_

Naruto

When I woke up Ken was sleeping on the ground snoring and clutching on a pillow, I thought it was going to pop by how tight he was holding it. Then I thought I heard him say something then I heard it again so I listened carefully. "Mom, can I play with the big kids."_ Hmm…I wonder what he's dreaming about? Maybe a childhood memory? I… I can't imagine what that would be like. What was he like? Was he like he his is now? Happy and energetic? Or is he different now? Did he have a childhood like me? Or sad at all?_ Ken snapped me out of my thoughts by appearing in front of my face with a big grin.

"Gooooood morniiiiiiiing_!_" he said sounding hyper.

"What were you just dreaming about?" I couldn't help but ask.

" I was dreaming about when I was six years old and me, Sora, Himi and some of our old friends where playing at the park near a tree…next thing I remember is that I was climbing up the tree when mom told me not to then I slipped and hit my head. Then that's when I woke up and saw you thinking really hard." he said._ Wow he…wait I was thinking hard…that's a first! I guess I know where he got some of his brain damage. Hmm…I wonder if I should ask…nah I wouldn't want to upset him by asking._

"Helloooo? Are you listening?" he said giving me a concerned look. _He was right I was thinking hard. Again. Wow, that's a new record! Twice in two days!_

"Oh yeah…what did you say…again?" I asked, sounding stupid.

"I _said_ that we should see were the others are and besides I want to look at the village again."

"Ok."

_Twenty minutes later_

"Himi, can you buy us some-"

"No." she said quickly.

"But…but…its food." Ken pouted.

"No."

"I want-"

"No!"

"YOU _WILL_ GIVE ME WHAT I WANT! _NOW!"_

"…"

"Now, I want sushi." _Seriously? All that over sushi! Hmm…I get that way about ramen._

"Ooh. Ramen! I want ramen!"

"Naru-kun wants ramen."

"…"

"Himi?...uhhh…are you okay? I need my food." Ken questioned.

"You just yelled at me. About food. _Weird._"

"_NO ONE comes between me and my precious sushi! Not even you…I do love you though sis…kinda…anyway, get going! We're starving here!_" _Wow. This guy is…I don't know _what_ he is! I'm starting to feel _really _bad for that Sora guy. But when you think about it, he fits in perfectly with them. He's weird and crazy too._

"I'm going to leave before I decide to kill you." Himi replied.

"No killing teammates. No matter how annoying. Otherwise you'd both be dead." Sora said, appearing from the forest. "Here. I got you sushi Ken. Naruto. Sakura-chan said you're obsessed with ramen so that's what I got you. Himi, go get your own food."

"WHAT! YOU SON-OF-A-"

"I was kidding. Here are some fish. I cooked everything already so eat."

"…You're being too nice…wait!…did you poison these?"

"No! Jaraiya-san said I should make friends with Naruto by bringing food. It would've been rude to only bring him something."

"Mmmm. This is good!" Himi murmured.

"You're not even listening to me!"

"…ramen…" I hummed in pure bliss.

"…you all are hopeless." Sora sighed.

"Shut-up Sora. " Himi said finishing her fish.

"Hm?" Ken asked totally focused on his sushi.

"He just said we're 'hopeless' " Himi answered.

"Well we're not." Ken said.

"In my opinion you are." Sora said, starting to sound annoyed.

"Well that's _your_ opinion!" Ken shouted.

"Ken…stop talking for once." Sora responded, hitting Ken on his head. _No wonder he has brain damage! That didn't look soft at all. It looked really painful. _

"I'm going to CASTRATE then _KILL_ you! " Himi screamed._ Not good. I don't want to get in her way! She's scary and I'm not done with my ramen yet! Kami help me!_

"Uh. Guys, lets not fight. You're a team! No killing allowed! If I'm not aloud to kill Sasuke-teme you can't kill Sora!"

"I don't care! He's DEAD!" she launched herself at Sora catching him by surprise. She put so much strength into it, they flew 3 miles(5 kilometers) into the forest. _Holy crap! She might give Sakura-chan a run for her money!_

"Hey! What the-_ you did not just BITE ME!" Sora yelled_

"Ken, help me out! We've got to stop her before she really kills him!"

"…huh? Oh! Just forget about it. They're okay."

"Okay? OKAY? DOES THAT LOOK OKAY?" I yelled pointing towards the two shinobi. They had somehow managed to get into a tree; Sora was on his back protecting himself from a vicious Himi who was occupied throwing kunai at him.

"Uhh…yeah. This is different though. They just did this yesterday; usually they're more diverse."

"…diverse? Whatever. If it's normal, I give up. Now, where's my ramen…?"

"Here. He got you eight of them. They're all different kinds! Maybe he didn't know what kind to get you…so unlike him it's scary…maybe it's you…whatever; back to my sushi. Too much thinking; not enough eating!"

"…same here!"

"Now what you stupid pathetic moron! How do you like that!"

"aaahhh, sis! You're ruining my sushi mood! Would you two kiss and make up already! Jeez, you'd think you to haven't been in a relationship before!"

"WHAT THE-" they shouted in perfect unison.

"Hmm…I kinda wondered but I thought I was wrong! Haha! You guys are too obvious!"

"NARUTO!"

* * *

LOL another person like naru-chan *giggle* who'd of thought that was possible! the end of this was all me and i think i'm getting the hang of writing the OCs...The chapters are getting longer and longer. Aren't I awesome? Please, feel free to review and tell me so! Just Kidding! I hope I can keep this up! My internets back so now I'm just going to concentrate on getting back on track with my updating! I wonder how long this story's going to go on…eh, who knows! See ya next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:*hiding behind Kimmy* h-hey guys...its been a long time? Like over a month? Sss...my bad? Hehe just don't kill me! Naru would be sad and Kimmy too!

Disclaimer: do I really have to do it every chapter? We all know who owns naru-chan and co...

* * *

_Last chapter:_

_"Aaahhh, sis! You're ruining my sushi mood! Would you two kiss and make up __already? Jeez, you'd think you to __haven't been in a relationship before!"_

_"WHAT THE!" they shouted in perfect unison._

_"Hmm…I kinda wondered but I thought I was wrong! Haha! You guys are too __obvious!"_

"_NARUTO!"_

"What? Don't deny it!" he exclaimed, still sucking up his 3rd cup of ramen. "There's no way you two aren't together! The way you two act around each other makes it totally obvious! I just don't know if I could stand a love/hate relationship like yours! I don't think I could handle it!" He grabbed another cup.

"LOVE/HATE..._RELATIONSHIP _! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR _MIND!"_

"_OF COURSE HE ISN'T! NOW SHUT UP UNTIL I FINISH THIS LAST PIECE OF SUSHI! It's the BEST PART! One last piece of heaven! So good yet so sad! I want it but I don't want it to go! Oh well...I must enjoy this heavenly food sent to me by kami himself by an idiot who wouldn't know good sushi if it jumped down his throat!" he popped it into his mouth and chewed slowly while the others continued to stare, shocked at the word that were pouring out of his mouth; the last noodles from Naru's 6__th__ cup hanging from his mouth. "Besides, I don't see why you're talking Naru-bunny! It's just like you and Sasuke-kun!" _

"_...WHAT DID YOU SAY? ME? AND SASUKE-TEME? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? AND DON'T CALL ME NARU-BUNNY YOU CRAZY IDIOTIC LUNATIC!" Naruto yelled launching himself at the unsuspecting brunette. _

" _I usually would beat the crap out of you for this, but I give you my full permission!" Himi exclaimed. _

" Give him an uppercut! Now give him a right hook! Now a left! Your doing great Naru-kun keep it up!" Sora yelled.

"Now knee him! That's it! Keep going!" Himi yelled.

"Would you two shut up already!" Ken blocked Naru's punch just to get hit with his other fist. "Bastard." Ken said under his breath so no one could hear.

"No we're not going to shut up...that looked like it hurt...a lot..." Sora replied. They exchanged punches, well Ken blocked punches, for about an hour or so until a figure appeared.

"Dobe. What are you doing?" he raised an eyebrow. _How the heck does he do that? Stupid teme always acting cool!_

"What does it look like teme?" Naru growled, taking another shot at Ken.

"Like two neanderthals making a fool of themselves if you ask me." drawing glares from both Himi and Naruto though he remained unaffected.

"Well no one asked you!" Himi yelled.

"Are you stupid? He obviously just did. Are deaf or just dumb?"

"Don't mind them Sasuke-kun...I mean Sasuke-sama?" Ken corrected after receiving a glare that threatened to knock hin unconscious. "They're just mad because of blah...blah...blah and we said Sora and sis should kiss and make up and they're angry and blah...blah...blah and I say its just like you and Naru-san's relationship...and blah...blah...and many punches later and here we are..." there was a thick silence as they all, excluding the ignorantly oblivious Ken, waited for the teen's reaction.

"..." the dark-haired boy raised an eyebrow. " whatever. Come on Dobe. We've got work to do." He then disappeared back into the woods leaving several shocked teenagers behind.

"Uh...um...I guess I'll see you guys later..." he called out as he jumped to catch up to Sasuke. _That was sooo weird. He had no reaction at all!_

* * *

So how was it? I had trouble getting back into this story...I wonder if it shows? Please review! _Graci_!


End file.
